The Communion of the All-Seeing Eyes
"Survival. Proliferation. Truth." The Communion of the All-Seeing Eye is the most enigmatic of the Wyoming Freeholds. They only show up whenever it's totally necessary, never spend more time there than they have to and always disappear before anyone can ask any questions. They have their feelers out in every direction, spies from the Communion have been found within Arcadia, within the motleys of the Brotherhood, within the herds of the Garden and even within the executive circles of CrowSys(much to their own chagrin). The Communion is viewed by most as a necessary evil, some believe that the Brotherhood's success emerges from the behind-the-scenes actions of the Communion. There are certain theories that go as far as to say that none of the Wyoming Freehold's courts would be very successful without the Communion. Acolytes come in all shapes and sizes, but they must be prepared to infiltrate and lie about who they are and what their purpose is. Approaches The Maze of Mirrors Huntsmen rarely hunt the Communion. This is because it's nearly impossible, they need to first do one of each of the Approaches from the other Courts. The Maze of Individuality Instead of forming a vulnerable, broad approach all members of the communion gain a free, personal approach upon gaining 1 dot of mantle. The Maze of Truth A Huntsman that gains the true name, fetch and frailty of a member of the Communion immediately gains a point of yearning. Rituals Chameleon Soul The Communion's sole ritual is simply attending one of the rituals of the other Courts... By doing this, they fool the True Fae into believing they've carried out their own ritual. Their Court, itself, possesses a chameleon soul. Only one member of the Communion need attend another ritual, legally or otherwise. Mantle • The Mantle of the Communion adds an additional, third eye on the Acolyte's forehead. They gain a single dot in the anonymity merit, this can bring them over five dots. •• Goblin Vow(Remaining Anonymous) ••• The Acolyte's mantle begins to meld with him, the third eye becomes a second brain, growing out of the top of his head. It has grown two additional eyes, smaller than the original and flanking it on both sides. Any sort of rolls made to scrutinize the Acolyte's identity do not have the 10-again quality. •••• Personal Approach ••••• The Acolyte's mien has fully melded with the Mantle, the Acolyte has eye stalks growing out of its back, where a strange creature has grown. It has seven eyes, not including the ones on the stalks. It is disturbing to witness. The Acolyte gains the three-dot version of the Alternate Identity Merit and can freely change this identity to any identity produced by other members of the Communion. Additionally, the Acolyte cannot be surprised in the Hedge. Crown: The Communion's Overseer gains an additional three dots in Anonymity that can take him over the five dot limit. If a person doesn't know the Overseer's identity while speaking to him, he gains an automatic success on all social rolls. If they do know, they gain an automatic success on all social rolls against him.